


Not a Hero

by asmaanixx



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: 2x08, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: A short interpretation of what might have gone through Mon El's head when all the aliens except him were killed in "Medusa".





	Not a Hero

_This was Daxam all over again._

It was one of the main thoughts that kept swirling around in Mon El’s mind.

_You couldn’t save anyone then, and you couldn’t do it now._

Mon El closed his eyes.

He had tried. He really did this time. Initially he didn’t know why he went after Hank. Apart from his cloaked hood, there hadn’t been anything that had screamed out ‘danger’. It must have been something in the air or simply a gut feeling that pushed him forward.

_Some gut feeling that was._

What was the point of the forewarning if he couldn’t act upon it appropriately? He still failed his fellow alien brethren. If he had stayed inside then he could have done _something_ to help them out. If not stop the attack altogether, he could have at least rescued some of them before major harm was done.

But he didn’t do any of that. He didn’t _do_ anything except get his ass kicked by a cyborg.

_So utterly useless_ , he thought as he rubbed his temple. _A coward. A **traitor**. _He couldn’t even protect his own people. How could he have ever thought he can protect other species? How can he possibly think he can get a second chance at life? At redeeming himself?

Time and time again his hopes and beliefs are proven wrong. He can’t be a hero. If he was one, why didn’t he act sooner? Where was his courage when he needed to stand up to his parents and their ways of ruling? Where was his honor when his planet was becoming a wasteland? How can he possibly think he can be a better person now, on a foreign planet located in a galaxy millions of light years away, when he couldn’t do in the comforts of his own home?

On this planet heroes may exist, but he was not one of them.


End file.
